Affairs Always Have Consequences
by Laila Sueann Clark
Summary: Sian/Michael/Jez triangle-The titles reads it all. Don't know whether to leave it as a one shot or a multichapter. Opinions would be lovely? R&R xxx
1. Chapter 1

The Spanish Summer Sun was beaming down on husband and wife Jez and Sian Diamond as they laid on the lounges around the pool. The couple were enjoying their week away from school. Jez had noticed that in the last week of school, Sian seemed really uptight and secretive. He put it down to being stressed and the fact she had A* students who were about to take their all important exams. For a treat he had paid for an all inclusive holiday to Menorca. Sian was looking forward to the idea of just them to being together. That wasn't quite the plan.

'Can we go down to the beach now?' Maddie moaned as she hoisted herself out of the pool.

'Why would you want to go to the beach, when you have an all inclusive pool and spa rooms in the hotel?' Jez replied, still laying straight in hope to get a tan.

'but da-'

'Jez it wouldn't harm us all taking a trip down to the beach?' Sian smirked as she sat up wrapping a pastel yellow sarong around her waist.

Jez sighed as he to sat up and slipped his feet into his flip-flops. He wanted a relaxingly day by the pool, Martini's being ordered for him and Sian but instead he had to go to the beach. He hated the beach. A childhood memory always haunted him.

_**flashback**  
><em>

_Little Jeremy was playing happily with his dad, they were building sandcastles with a moat, shells were placed around the edge's of the castle. A little flag was stuck in the top. Jeremy and his dad stood in front of their castle looking proud. His mum took the camera out of the bag and snapped the moment._

_'daddy can I bury you please?' Jeremy sweetly asked as his dad was catching some rays._

_'Off we go then son'_

_He beamed at the thought of burying his dad in the sand. He raced to the edge of the water and got a bucket full of wet sand . 'He'll never get out now' he thought as his little legs ran as fast as he could back to his dad. Bit by bit he began to push the sand up on his legs and pattering the wet sand down around his feet. His dad chuckled as he felt the wet sand against his skin._

_Jeremy jumped up at the sight of his dad completely covered in sand. He ran back over to his mum and picked up his dad's straw hat, he placed it on his dad's head so he wouldn't get sun burnt on his head._

_Telling his mum that he would be playing in the water, Jeremy ran to the edge of the water and began to jump the waves, he ran back as the waves touched the end of his toes. Being a little bit sneaky, he peered back at his mum and his dad, who was now sand free. They wouldn't mind if he went a little bit further. So he did, Jeremy put each foot in front of each other until the water reached his knee caps. Jumping the waves, Jeremy began to laugh to himself. The cold water hitting his knees made him squirm._

_'JEREMY BE CAREFUL' His dad shouted as he stood up to keep an eye out for his son._

_Turing back to look at his dad but carrying on walking further Jeremy shouted back ' I'LL BE FINE DADD-' _

_He was cut short as his legs fell down a slop, he was unaware that the slop was there. His body was dragged under water. His eyes were stinging from the saltiness of the sea, keeping his mouth open by accident, the water went pouring in until he was choking on the water._

_Oliver Diamond saw his son was underwater, his arms were waving above his body which was taken captive by the water. Throwing his hat down, he dashed to the water. Hearing the screams of her son, Helen Diamond rose to her feet and screamed herself. Running to the shore front to find her husband crouched over the body of her little boy._

_**End of flashback**_

'Everything alright babe?' Sian muttered as she put her arms around his shoulders.

'Yeah course, why wouldn't it be?' he replied with a slight sigh of worry in his voice, but he reassured Sian by giving her a passionate kiss.

Maddie and Zack came racing back down to the pool with their inflatables and towels. Maddie had her bridge camera on her shoulder, she was determined to get some 'professional' like photos of the family.

'I'm just going to pop to the loo and get something from the bedroom, meet me outside the hotel gates yeah?' Sian smiled as she took the key from Jez, gave him a kiss before walking down to the bedroom.

Opening the door to their room, Sian kicked her flip-flops off and collapsed on the bed. It was far to hot to be trekking it down to the beach. Closing her eyes for a second she let herself go into a light daze. The sound of her phone vibrating on the bed side table awoke her. Glancing at her phone she noticed she had only been asleep for ten minutes. But something else had caught her eyes. _**'9 missed Calls- Michael Byrne.. 3 text messages-Michael Byrne'**_

This week away was not only a lovely way to relax but it was torture. Her idea of a half term was spending some time with her family then seeing Michael. Oh Michael. She was meant to be truthful to her husband but there was something about Michael that pulled her in. She knew it had it always been Michael, but she couldn't admit it to herself. Jez did have his faults, his outrageous ideas for them to spend time together but she still loved him.

Quickly opening the messages she began to read each one slowly.

'_are you ok? Haven't heard from you today. I miss you xxx'_

_'How am I meant to cope a week in my house when your not down the road?'_

_'Ok I get your on Holiday Mrs Diamond, but reply I'm missing you'_

The corners of her mouth began to curve into a smile knowing that Michael was missing her. She was happy with Jez right? She was now a step mum, she had a responsibility to look after them. To make sure she was being both a teacher and a step mum to them both, but she couldn't resist the temptation.

Griping her phone in her hand, she quickly wiped her faced with a face wipe and left the room. Walking down the corridor she managed to reply to one of Michael's messages. With the occasional glance in front of her to make sure she wasn't going to walk into anything or anyone.

_'sorry I was relaxing by the pool, won't be long until I'm home. You can wait three more days surely?xxxx'_

Placing her phone in her bag, she rushed back to the hotel gates she saw Jez. He looked so innocent, so in love with her yet she was being unfaithful to him. Resuming with her fling with Michael that ended long ago, and shouldn't of been restarted but she just couldn't help myself.

'You ready now babe?' Jez asked taking her hand in his.

Nodding and gently smiling, the family of four were off to the day down the beach. Through-out the walk down to the beach, Sian couldn't help but think of Michael. He was on her head all day long, as much as she tried to get him off her head. She just couldn't. Nothing in her life was impossible but getting Michael out her head was the hardest thing.

Relaxing on the beach with the sun beating down on her skin felt like heaven. The sound of the waves crashing sent her into a trance. Every so often she could feel Jez looking at her making her smile.

'Is there a reason your staring at me Jez?

'Yeah dad that's just creepy'

'Oi you, go and annoy your sister or something, and for your information I am allowed to look at my wife'

Sian smirked as hoisted herself up, picking up her purse on the way up. 'I'm going to get a ice-cream, do you reckon Maddie and Zack will want one?'

Running down to the shore, Sian watched her husband joke around with the children she had taken in as her own. It wasn't fair on them. Their parents had split up because of her and Jez's affair, they were dumped on Jez and now were adapting to the idea of having a step mother. If they were to find out about how she'd been cheating on their father there was no way she was going to be their favourite step mother.

Returning back to Sian. Jez joined her as they strolled slowly across the hot golden sand. Their conversation consisted on how relaxing their holiday had been so far ignoring the fact that Maddie and Zack had argued a few times. Jez's ideas of holidays were normally trekking across desert lands or cycling the idea golden coast of Australia. So it was lovely to be able to just have a holiday were they could relax, not do anything.

'Thanks for this Sian, you really are the best' Maddie smiled as they all sat on the towels.

'No problem, as long as you both are enjoying the last few days'

'We sure are, can we come again next year?' Zack questioned 'please'

'Zack we'll have to come back after the baby is born' Jez replied putting his hand on the small swell of Sian's stomach. Giving it a small rub, his mouth began to curve into the most humongous smile but it a was smile that melt your heart.

The pregnancy had come as a shock to them both, they weren't planning on having any children but if they were fortunate to conceive they would take it happily and welcome the little miracle. Jez was elated at the prospect of being a father again, she was only a few months gone. Nearly 4 months to be precise. When she had told him, he had gone out straight away coming back with a few bags of baby things. He had threw names at Sian in the first week of knowing their news. He just wanted the baby to arrive already.

Zack and Maddie warmed to the idea of having a new brother of sister over time, it was a more of a shock to them. Maddie was hoping for a little sister that she could play with and show off, Zack wanted a little brother so he could teach him about the things he liked. Their past few years had been a whirlwind, having their parents split up, being dumped on their father and their new step-mum, and now they are having a new sibling. Yet, they both liked the idea of seeing Sian progress and their little sibling to grow and make an entrance.

Sian however, was totally thrown back at the thought of being pregnant. Inside she too was elated. A little person was growing inside her, what more could a woman want? When Jez came back with the baby things the realisation hit her. This baby has two potential fathers. Michael or Jez. Jez or Michael. This was the breaking point for her. Sooner or later her fling was going to come out. If they baby wasn't Jez she couldn't just keep it from him. Could she? No she couldn't that wouldn't be fair on either of Jez or Michael. She hadn't told Michael about her pregnancy, not yet. After school finished she had planned to 'go out with the girls' but go and tell him but her plan was put on hold when Jez whisked them away to Spain. She would just have to wait until the baby is born to figure out who the father is..


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh god how long does this plane want to be delayed for?' An agitated Maddie moaned.

'Maddie calm down, its only delayed for half an hour, surly you can wait that long. Read your magazine or something'

'Jez don't have a go at her. We're all hot, bothered and agitated. All we want is to go home' Sian sighed as she rested both hands amongst her swelling stomach 'Anyway, it doesn't matter how long it takes we have two more days before the new term starts'

'But I'd rather be home today, I was going to go and see Ronan tomorrow' Maddie sighed again as she slumped down in the chair.

'I was going to start the English essay, I was meant to write before we came here' A quiet Zack added.

'Sian I think we all want to go home' Jez whispered in her ear.

Truth is that Sian wanted to go home as much as the kid wanted too. She wanted to see Michael. She needed to see him. She craved the feeling of his arms around her. She would make up some excuse of seeing a friend but would go round Michael's for the day, they would just lay there together being as close as they could go. The feeling of his breath against her neck made her squirm but she felt safe. She knew she may never feel that safeness in his arms again once she had told him that he could possibly be the father of her unborn child.

She told Jez she was going to the loo, something about the baby pressuring her bladder. He smiled at the fact she was carrying his baby. Not knowing the fact that it could be Michael's baby. Locking the cubicle behind her, she sat on the toilet seat and wrote a text message to Michael:

_'Awaiting the plane to arrive, not long and I'll be around the corner from you. Will try and see you later on if its not later. The plane journey is only two hours, then the trip back home. I'm sure I can manage to see yo_u. _Oops, I just realised its only half 6 back home sorry if I woke up up! See you soon Have something really important that I need to tell you. I love you xxxx'_

The door burst open and a out of breath Maddie stormed in 'SIAN SIAN THE PLANE HAS ARRIVED, WE CAN GO HOME'

Smiling to herself, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands before walking back to the gate with Maddie. Jez and Zack were at the gate waiting with their bags. Giving Jez a peck on the lips, she reached for bag and lead them towards the plane. Being four of them. The two children decided to sit in front of their parents. Zack was already dozing off, his head was rested on his sister's shoulder as she turnt her ipod on. The scene made her heart melt, it would break their heart if they were to find out.

Jez strapped himself in and rested one hand over Sian's stomach. Returning the gesture, she placed her hand on top of his. Jez switched hands and pulling Sian in with his free arm. Although, it was quite difficult with Sian's stomach and the arm rest. The pair closed their eyes as the plane started up and began to move the runway.

…

Four and a half hours later, the Diamonds were bursting through their front door. They were all glad to be home. Yet they weren't enjoying the bitter coldness of the winter weather. All their bags and suitcases were dumped at the door as they tore of in different directions.

'I'm going to sleep. Don't disturb me guys' Maddie mumbled walking off towards her room.

'Essay time' a groan escaped Zack's mouth as he too walked towards his room.

'Looks like it's just us Sian'

Sian wondered into the kitchen to get a fresh glass of orange juice when she felt his strong arms wrapping around her waist. She attempted to carry on with her drink but was distracted when Jez started to place kissed down her neck. She rested into his arms but then sighed 'Jez, please not now. We've been in what five minutes' pulling away from Jez, she took her glass and handbag upstairs and turnt on their laptop leaving Jez to turn the television on and catch up with the programmes had had missed.

Peering at the clock it read 10:55am. Surly Michael was awake. She really needed to see him. Browsing through her emails she found a number of emails from Michael all the subjects were the same 'I miss you' She giggled to herself as she scrolled through her messages. One caught her eye, it was from her cousin Tanya.

'_Hey Sian, sorry to spring this on you but would you mind babysitting tonight? I know you've probably just got back from Spain- did you have a nice time? But Greg wanted to take me out and I could really do with the night out. Hannah and George have been doing my head in. But if you did do it, yo would only have to take care of Hannah. George is staying round his friends house. Not sure his friend's mum would like a 2 year old with her as-well as George. Could you let me know asap, otherwise I'll call in a babysitter. xxxx'_

She knew she should go and help out Tanya. She had always been there for Sian when she didn't have anyone to turn to. When she split up with Michael the first time, she turnt to Tanya. When Sian's father had left her mum, she turnt to Tanya for support. Even when she thought she was pregnant that first time, this time she was sure that the baby was Jez's. turnt out that she wasn't pregnant. However, she sent an apologetic email back saying she wasn't feeling up to it. Tanya was the only one out of the family that knew about her pregnancy, yet she didn't know about the two possibly fathers.

Throwing on a vest top, a woolly cardigan and some trousers. Sian grabbed her bag and practically ran down the stairs and slipped on her flats.

'Jez, I'm so sorry but Tanya needs me to babysit, she's going out with Greg and staying over at a hotel so I wont be home. I said I'd spend the day with little Hannah, and babysit in the evening. I'll make it up to you, promise. After school Monday we'll go out for a dinner yeah?' Giving Jez a loving kiss and a warm hug, she was out the door.

Arriving at Michael's house she felt her heartbeat increase. She had done this a thousand of times, but knowing the bombshell she was going to threw at him. She felt sick to the stomach. Not to mention nervous. She felt more nervous then the time she had gotten caught in a stationary cupboard with her lover at high school.

Standing outside his front door, she gently knocked. Within minutes the door flung open and there he stood. Michael Byrne. The man that stole her heart them many years ago and had never given it back.

'Sian! Your back!' He sounded surprised. Grabbing her hand he pulled her into his arms. She smelt the same as she did before she left. Strawberries and Coconut. She stayed in his arms for a while, somehow he had managed to retreat to his couch without breaking the embrace. They both sat their happy enough to be in each other's arm. Gently he stroked her arm, something he knew would relax her. Her head was resting over his chest, she felt the rhythm of his heartbeat. He could feel her slightly smiling against his chest.

Slowly lifting her head of his chest, she enclosed the gap between them. Their lips seemed to mould together like two pieces of a puzzle that were made to fit. She felt his hands softly play with her hair, the soon moved down to her waist, to surprise he hadn't noticed her swelling stomach behind her cardigan, with his hands on her waist, she gently pulled her down into the sofa. Breaking apart she whispered 'I've missed you' smiling back her, he whispered 'I've missed you too'

Their lips crashed together as she rested her hand against his chest. I have to tell him she thought. With that she pulled away, their foreheads resting together 'Michael I really need to tell you something'

'What's up babe?' he replied worryingly, pulling them both so they were sat up. He took her hand within his.

'Its such a mess' She broke down in-front of him. He instantly pulled her towards him. He could feel her hot tears fall from her face and soak into his shirt onto his skin. Rubbing her back, he felt her breaths slow down and return to their normal rate 'Its going to be okay'.

'But it's not going to be okay. It's such a mess. I don't know who's it is. Oh goodness what if he finds out. I can't be dealing with this'

'Sian. Breathe...look at me?.. whatever it is, it's going to be okay' He took both her hands and gently wiped away the tears falling from her eyes.

'How can you not notice it? It's pretty hard not too' She snapped.

'See what? Sian your not making any sense'

Throwing open her cardigan and placing her hand on her stomach, she yelled back 'I'm pregnant Michael. I don't know if its your or Jez's. There I said it'

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, this story will only be 5 or so chapters long. So some chapters may be skipped. I wanted to leave his reaction and that for another chapter. But hope you liked it. **

**Please R&R!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

'What? How? When?'

It was obvious that Michael was shocked. Actually shocked was understatement. His head fell into his hands. He just couldn't get his head around it.

'How far gone are you?' Was Michael's first question. He turnt to face Sian, her head inn her hands.

A whimpered escaped her mouth ' four months'

He knew it. There was a possibility that unborn child Sian was carrying could infact be his. A part of him began to lighten up and become elate at the prospect of being a father but his happiness was soon shot down when he realised that the baby could be Jez's instead.

'Do you know for definite who's the dad?'

'I don't know who the father is'

'Well this is bloody fantastic' Michael snapped sarcastically as he stood up pacing his lounge until he walked over to the cabinet and reached for a whiskey glass

'Michael no. This isn't the time to be drinking whiskey' Sian growled as she forcefully took the glass from Michael's grasp. 'Aren't you just that little bit please that we could have made a child?' Her voice has toned down. She had stopped sobbing and sat at end of his couch, both hands over her stomach as she watched the once man who always held her heart pace the room in distress.

'Of course I am, but then it might not be mine. If this baby is mine, what are you going to do? Leave him and you both live here? Or if its his are you going to forget about me completely now that you both have a child. Then am I meant to step back and watch you play happy families'

His words hurt. Hurt more then anything. She knew it was a hard thing to take him, but she needed him to understand. She needed him to take care of her. She just needed him.

'If the baby does turn out to be yours, of course I would live here? It would be you, me and our child the way its meant to be, We'd have our own family. If the baby isn't yours then-'

'The what Sian? Because im pretty sure I won't be ale to sit back and watch you with him. Both fussing over a little child that will need all your attention. You wont be able to leave him or her with Jez for a weekend and stay with me with a hotel. This baby will need all your care'

'I don't know what I will do. But all I know is that you need to understand. Whatever happens, if this baby turns out to be yours then it isn't going to change the way I feel for you, or the way you feel for me'

They both remained in silence, neither of them knowing what to do. Neither of them knew what to say. They just let their minds go to wonder.

'I'm so sorry this is such a mess' Sian whispered as she tried to stop the tears from cascading down her face.

'It's not your fault'

'But it is? I married Jez because I thought I loved him, because he was a gentleman. He knew how to make me laugh. Yes I love him but im not _in love _with him like I am with you. Want to know something? When I found out I was pregnant, Jez went to sleep smiling and feeling excited. I laid there crying, the tears just wouldn't stop. I should have been jumping with joy, screaming it from the rooftop the fact I was pregnant but I couldn't because a part of me knew that if Jez turnt out to be the father I would gutted, he would be a wonderful dad he has Maddie and Zack and he's good to them. But I know, you'll give this baby everything. Night after Night I would laid there and pray, wish and hope that this baby is yours'

By the time Sian has finished what she was saying, Michel was on the brink of a breakdown. He didn't realise how much Sian wanted this baby to be his, probably more then he did. Moving closer towards Michael took her in his arms, almost immediately Sian's arms were thrown around his sides.

'This isn't going to be easy you know. If this baby turns out to be mine, we're going to have a lot of people on our case'

'I get that Michael, oh I just wanted everything to be perfect. I don't want to carry on hiding away. But Michael what happens at the birth?'

'Oh I um, never thought of that. I guess we'll see about that'

Sian felt safe in Michaels arms and that where she stayed for the night. In Michael's arms. She knew the next five months were going to be tough, extremely tough. But if she wanted to have her happily ever after she would have to wait for the light at the end of the tunnell.

**Sorry for the ever late update. I hadn't had the motivation to write, but my best friend was writing a chapter for hers and gave me motivation. Thank you Amy!**

**Im only making this fic like six chapters long. So enjoy! More reviews mean more chapters!**

**xo**


End file.
